Our Little Moroi Princess
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Vanessa was left in the hands of humans since birth, she is a hidden moroi royal. Not is all as it seems, What if the strigoi find her? Which Family does she belong to? Will she still be considered Royal? Who is the girl, who haunts her dreams?
1. Night Suprise

**Our Little Moroi Princess**

**Authors Note: This is my first Vampire Academy Fan Fiction, I am very excited to be writing this story and I hope you like it. **

My name is Vanessa Huntington.

My life is pretty normal but so much more unique then I had ever dared to dream.

My parents, I didn't know them. I was adopted shortly after my birth and was given to my new parents Laura and Joseph Huntington.

I went to a normal school, I had Tasman who never left my side, she was my best friend through thick and thin, I had no siblings but I was comfortable with that, I did extremely well when it came to talking to people, except my parents.

I rarely spoke to my parents, not that I was being all teenagery and just ignored them, it was more than that. I had felt it as soon as I was old enough, there was a coldness towards me, like I was being shunned.

Dad talks to me when mum isn't around and when I was younger I asked him if I had done something wrong but he just brushed it off by saying that's how they normally are, but I knew it wasn't. Something in his eyes showed me that he was hiding something and he was terribly scared of it.

A topic of much gossip was my tattoo, a crescent moon on my neck that had been there since as long as I can remember. A few parents raised awareness that I could be "abused" at home or "mistreated" because they had gotten me a tattoo but when it came down to it, it was a birth mark.

Being seventeen wasn't as glorious as I had thought it would be when I was younger, there were still the popular crowd that their queen bee hated me so much because I got along with everyone so one, especially Eric, whom was the unfortunate object of her affection.

The whole formal whoha, was just a huge distress. Dresses I loved but finding someone to go with, that is where I was stuck. In the end Tasman and I decided to just spend the night at the local restaurant and have our own formal with a few friends.

A few friends turned into at least thirty friends. The night was a blast, a bit more crowded than I would have liked but it was still a brilliant night.

I tied my hair up in a blonde bun as I settled into bed, after a long day it was nice to finally drift off into the welcoming silence of my head.

I don't know what woke me, but my eyes flashed open still groggy. My bedroom dark but I could see and hear perfectly, I stifled a yawn and I turned over to get more comfortable, but as I turned my heart stopped as I realised that someone was in my bed.

A brunette girl, her skin paler than mine, a lot paler.

My skin looked like snow but hers wasn't a healthy pale, it was like seeing a soul.

Her eyes were a deep red and looked as though she had been playing video games for a whole week straight, her skin now that I could see it better as my eyes adjusted had a purple tint to it.

I didn't quite understand but her red eyes were darting right at me in frenzy and one frail looking hand moved and encased my neck with such strength. I couldn't believe what was happening, I scratched at her hand with mine but it seemed to be a dull effort. She turned my head a little so that she could see my crescent moon and I swore I heard a drooling noise, she inched closer and I mustered all my strength and planted a kick on her stomach and she went flying.

I didn't have time to think how she got in my room, who she was, what did she want from me, the only thing running in my head was.

She is trying to kill me.

Or at least hurt me, either way I wasn't going to sit around and wait to see, I dashed to the door but I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't going to be that easy.

She slammed me into the table that was in the hallway, shattering the glass table. Held up above the floor by a few inches, the only thing holding me up was her hand, which was constricted across my neck, chocking me.

I tried to scream but it didn't come out, her grip was taking all the air out of me and I was slipping into unconsciousness when I heard her say.

"Goodbye Принцесса." She said, in an accent that slurred together until it made no sense anymore.

The light flickered on and I saw my mum and dad standing at their door, wrapped in dressing gowns. I looked at them for half a second because I realised I could breathe, there was no hand restricting the flow of air to my lungs, I never felt the mad girls hands leave my throat so I turned to look, but she wasn't there.

Half a second...

And she was gone.

I hadn't dreamed it, I knew I hadn't and the table well I was standing on it, glass slashed into my bear feet as I stood on its broken fragments, my blonde hair frazzled around me, my hands clasped my neck, the sting of her strong hands still there.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked my mother as she stepped out of her panicked look and into Vanessa's a bad child look again.

"She.. Someone was in my room and they were trying to strangle me." I busted out, too afraid to step foot in my room by myself, she couldn't have gotten away. My room was on the top floor of our two story house, the jump from my window would have been deadly.

My mother took charge into scouting my room, I sat down out of the glass while my dad helped me pull the shards of glass out of my feet.

"I think we need to go to the doctors." My dad said, as he pulled the last obvious glass out of my foot, there would probably be more but tinier.

"Why is the window open?" I asked as I entered my room with Dad, with the aim of grabbing a jacket before heading to the emergency.

"Didn't you open it?" Mum asked.

"No, I thought you did." I said.

Mum gave me a look which suggested that she thought I was just toying with her.

"Do you think it could have been..." My dad began, unsure whether to pursue.

"Joseph, it wasn't them. We would know." She said, so sure of herself.

I scanned my room, my eyes feel on a small jewellery box on my pillow, I trotted over to it, careful to only use the area of my feet that weren't touched by the glass, It was a black velvet box.

My mother and father were in deep discussion and didn't notice me open the box, if they had I would never have seen the ring, it was silver but had a glistening ruby in the middle.

I didn't know it then that the ring had belonged to my mother, and that girl that had been in my room;

Was my first encounter with a Strigoi.


	2. First Hour

I awoke the morning after on the couch, for I had feared to go back in my room and I needed to sleep because I had school today and just my luck, gym was first hour.

The doctor had gotten all the glass out and had stitched the wounds up, it didn't hurt that much but there was a tingling on my feet that wasn't exactly comfortable.

I pulled on my shoes as I sat on my bed, my mind adrift in last night's panic. Had I imagined it?

I was pretty sure that I hadn't, but do people losing their minds know their going crazy, I doubted it.

The real proof was the ruby ring that was now on my right hand, it had appeared out of thin air after the crazy lady had gone. Most people I felt assured would not touch let alone wear the jewel by the weird circumstances I had found or been given it, the way it was placed on my bed appeared to me as though it was a gift.

The ruby red ring gave me a certain feeling of peace, the feeling you would get if you had been away from home for years and finally came back to your family. I examined the spokes that held the ruby in place, they were not modern but looked more of gothic origin, and I really adored this ring, it was so beautiful in many ways.

What bothered me almost as much as the encounter last night was the fact I didn't understand what the girl had said, and I was beyond terrified. It was probably be some kind of Showtime classic of 'I'll be back for you' or 'we have unfinished business', people these days rarely had imagination when it came to those types of phrases.

I really hoped she wouldn't come back, I had been extremely lucky to get away as it was, her strength was supernatural and come a second time around, I doubt I would prevail.

I tottered off down the road deep in thought, only shaken out of my narrow-mindedness when Tasha came to greet me like every morning, it shouldn't have startled me but I jumped.

"Whoa, easy there, what's got you all creped out?" Tasman asked mystified.

I didn't know if I should tell her or not but I did anyway, Tasman and I told each other everything, it's just how we were, best friends and brutally honest with each other. I launched into a recount of the events since I left her that afternoon, I saw the shock in her eyes and panic when I got to the part with the intruder.

"That's some scary shit, do you know who it was?" Tasman asked, in a slightly playful just completely serious tone.

"No, I'm not even sure it was real, I'm beginning to think I imagined the whole thing." I added.

"Oh come on Vanessa, no one could imagine that!" She exclaimed, and I believed her.

I left out the part about the ring, it was something I felt a little ashamed of, considering that I had no idea where it came from.

By the time we finally reached the gym for first hour Tasman had wormed all the details out of me, as we neared our classmates I nudged her slightly and with just one glance she understood not to say anything more about it til we were by ourselves. It was wonderful the way we could understand each other with just one glance, it was almost as though she could read my mind.

Year after year, without fail, Tasman was in all my classes.

Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing, I love having her in all my classes, but there was an odd feel to it, the in crowd spread rumours that we bribe the school facility to get our way, which was just insane. I couldn't help feel a little suspicious though.

"V!" Exclaimed, a familiar voice.

I turned around and found myself in Eric's arms; he was slightly taller and had the build of the typical athlete. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the friendly hug. Eric lingered for a moment too long and I realised this hug meant more to him than I knew, so I pulled away to make sure he didn't get the wrong impression.

Sure he was handsome and smart and one of the friendliest guys I know, but there was no way that it was ever going to evolve into something more.

A small pout appeared on his lips, almost indistinguishable but I could see it.

And so did, Tasman.

"Stop puppy loving and lets get to our morning action!" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the gym and away from Eric.

"Puppy loving?" I asked, slightly pissed.

"You know I don't mean you, besides it made him smile." Tasman argued.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that Jessica would if she heard." I said, as I saw her from the distance.

Head cheerleader, apparent most popular girl in school, in fact I couldn't care less about her status, what she was wearing and all that but she constantly went out of her way to insult me.

Queen bee didn't like the fact that her unfortunate affection had his own affection for me.

I smiled at the thought that I stopped her from getting what she wanted, normally I wasn't so petty but she had really hit a nerve last time and I was determined not to let her get to me like that again.

I was going to go get changed in the change room but Jessica turned around and faced me, a chilling cold crept over me.

I swore I saw her eyes flash red, exactly like the girl's had been like last night. I felt myself tighten up in panic, her hair was a similar shade of brown too and that is when I lost it.

Jessica staring at me, her eyes turning red, I dashed outside. Not caring for an instant that I was ditching, I was too scared to give a dam about school.

Tasman wasn't far behind me and came to sit next to me when I finally collapsed on a wall and the sobs escaped.

"Did you see her eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah, crystal blue like always." Tasman said.

Disbelief filled me, but I had seen them, they had been red.

I feared I was going insane, I gripped my hands over my head and shrunk into a ball.

"Come on lets get you out of here." Tasman said.

We walked for a little, til we reached a group of tables behind one of the buildings.

I took deep breathes in and tried to stable myself.

Clink.... Clink

The most annoying sound in the world, high heels.

We didn't have to wonder who it was for long because the deputy principal rounded the corner and stopped when she saw us.

"Vanessa, Tasman! Truanting ? I thought you two were better than this." She said, in a disappointed tone.

"Just getting some air, Miss Coleman." Retorted Tasman.

"Did you're teacher give you permission?" She asked coldly.

"Well, not exactly" I said.

"Come with me." Miss Coleman said, as we followed the sound of her clinking heels into the deputy's office, our heads hung in defeat.

We took our seats, in the intimidating room that she called her office, I was never one to disobey the rules, so this was a first.

Tasman though, had been here plenty of times.

"Miss Huntington please wait outside." Miss Coleman instructed and I did as she asked.

I watched as the clock dragged on, the time lulling past, I was shocked when Tasman's mother entered the foyer and gave me a small smile before entering the room, leaving me with much to ponder.

If Miss Coleman had called Tasman's parent's that means mine were absolutely going to be called up, I fiddled impatiently.

Tasman and her mother finally came out of the office, Tasman turned around with a small smile, a smile saying she wish she could help. Her Mother grabbed her daughter's arm and took her home.

I knew it was my turn, so I got up and walked as confidently as I could.

"Vanessa, I am sorry to say that under the circumstances I have had to call your father and he is on his way, we take truanting very seriously at this school and I will not tolerate it. Tasman said she persuaded you into truanting, is this right?" She asked.

"What? No, Tasman didn't persuade me to do anything." I said, shocked that Tasman would take the blame for my actions.

"Please Miss Huntington, inform me of why you chose to truant first hour."

I was about ready to launch into what really happened, but I closed my mouth. I had a feeling in my gut that I shouldn't say why, it wasn't like me at all to disobey but the filling was so strong, I couldn't avoid it.

"Hmm, I'm sad to say this will result in suspension for 2 days and will be placed on your record." She explained.

I gasped.

"Though because I know you are an exceptional student, good behaviour may see your suspension removed from your files."

"Oh thank you!" I blurted out.

"Don't thank me yet, your father was very displeased when I told him."

And of course, she was right.

On the way out of the office, dad was telling me that we'd have to sit and discuss my punishment. I wasn't surprised, with their strict ways I had seen it coming.

Dad climbed into his car ready to take me home, but then he stopped.

His eyes transfixed with fear.

"I'm sorry." He said, before he drove off leaving me standing there on the edge of the park.

What the hell? I thought.

Something had scared him, yet he feared for himself more then me, he left me there with whatever was scaring him away. I turned to look into the part of the park where he was looking.

To my absolute fear, there stood a dark hooded figure, staring right at me.

I felt my chest tighten as I struggled to breathe, tears poured out of my eyes.

The figure, consumed by the shadows, stalked forward.

I found myself paralysed in fear, as the figure advanced on me.


End file.
